geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Penda von Mercia
Penda war König von Mercia von 626 bis 655. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Penda war laut Beda der blutdurstigste und ehrgeizigste der frühen englischen Könige Beda, HE, II/20 und es war unter ihm, dass Mercia zu einer Macht wurde, mit der man rechnen musste. Frank Stenton ist der Meinung, dass Beda "keinen Zweifel lässt, dass ... Penda, obwohl er von der königlichen Familie der Mercier abstammte, nur ihr König wurde nach Edwins Niederlage". Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Obwohl er der Sohn von Pybba war, ASC, Jahr 626 scheint er seinem Vater nicht direkt auf den Thron gefolgt zu sein, vielleicht weil er noch ein Kleinkind war, als sein Vater starb. Es gab viele Diskussionen über Pendas Alter, Herrschaftsdauer und wann er an die Macht kam, doch eine der Wahrscheinlichsten Interpretationen ist, dass er starb, als er etwa fünfzig Jahre alt war, nach einer Herrschaft von dreißig Jahren. Die ASC behauptet, Penda wäre fünfzig Jahre alt gewesen, als er zu regieren begann. (Jahr 626) Vermutlich ist dies aber ein Fehler und bedeutet, dass er fünfzig war, als er starb, ansonsten hätte seine Thronbesteigung im Alter von fünfzig und seine Herrschaftszeit von dreißig Jahren dazu geführt, dass er bei seinem Tod achtzig Jahre alt gewesen wäre. Und obwohl dies nicht vollkommen unwahrscheinlich ist, selbst wenn er im 7. Jh. lebte, kann man annehmen, dass er mit achtzig Jahren nicht mehr selbst in den Kampf gezogen wäre, sondern seine Armeen nur noch aus der Ferne kommandiert hätte. Nicholas Brooks, The Formation of the Mercian Kingdom Und da sein Tod und die Schlacht von Winwaed recht eindeutig auf 655 datiert werden können, muss er gegen 604 oder 605 geboren worden sein. Obwohl Ceorl während Pendas Kindheit regierte, gab es nichts, das Penda davon hätte abhalten können, ein Unterkönig in einem Teil von Mercia zu werden, sobald er erwachsen geworden war, möglicherweise gegen 622. Wenn dies geschehen ist, erhielt er höchstwahrscheinlich die Kontrolle über den Westen von Mercia, möglicherweise im Gebiet von Hwicce oder an der Grenze von Powys, da er in späteren Jahren die engsten Verbindungen zu diesen Gebieten hatte. Dies hätte ihm auch ermöglicht, die enge Beziehung zu den Britonen aufzubauen, die er zu Anfang seiner Regierung unterhielt und auf die er sich stark verließ, um seine Macht zu festigen. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob Pendas Thronfolge unumstritten war. Er wurde wahrscheinlich von Ceorls Sohn herausgefordert und der Mangel an Hinweisen darauf bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass dies nicht geschehen war. Er hatte außerdem den Bruder Eowa, der ebenfalls als König von Mercia anerkannt wurde. Schlacht von Cirencester Pendas erster Sieg ereignete sich in der Schlacht von Cirencester 628, als er gegen Cynegils von Wessex zog. Obwohl Wessex keine schwere Niederlage erlitt, die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass die beiden Parteien eine Übereinkunft schlossen, was vermuten lässt, dass Penda die Oberhand hatte. ASC, Jahr 628 Die Frage, ob Penda in den späten 620er Jahren bereits König war, oder nicht nimmt eine höhere Bedeutung an angesichts dieser Schlacht. Wenn er noch nicht König war, dann könnte seine Verwicklung in diese Schlacht andeuten, dass er als unabhängiger Kriegsherr kämpfte. Wie Frank Stenton es formulierte: "ein landloser Adliger des mercischen Königshauses, der für sich selbst kämpfte." Andererseits könnte er einer von mehreren Herrschern gewesen sein, die zu dieser Zeit Mercia regierten. Es war möglicherweise zu dieser Zeit, dass das Gebiet Hwicce von Wessex zu Mercia überging. Es könnte auch sein, dass die Ehe zwischen Penda und Cynewise ein Teil der Vereinbarungen war; Cynewises Name lässt vermuten, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich Sächsin und möglicherweise eine Schwester von Cynegils war. Schlacht von Hatfield Chase Penda hatte wahrscheinlich walisische Soldaten in dieser Schlacht, entweder durch Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd oder durch Cynfeddw von Gwent. Penda war es wahrscheinlich gelungen, in den vergangenen beiden Jahren ein starkes Bündnis mit Cadwallon zu schmieden, der eine starke Abneigung gegen Northumbria hegte, und 633 töteten die kombinierten Truppen von Penda und Cadwallon Edwin von Northumbria in der Schlacht von Hatfield Chase. ASC, Jahr 633 Edwins Söhne, die Enkel von Pendas Vorgänger Ceorl, die möglicherweise einen Anspruch auf den Thron von Mercia hatten, starben ebenfalls in dieser Schlacht. Einige Historiker glauben, dass Penda der geringere Partner dieses Bündnisses war, und möglicherweise noch nicht König von Mercia, dass er es aber bald darauf wurde, basierend auf Bedas Darstellung seiner Position. Herrschaft von Oswald Cadwallon verwüstete im folgenden Jahr weiterhin Northumbria, doch Penda war nicht daran beteiligt. Seine erfolgreiche Teilnahme an der Schlacht von Hatfield Chase hätte seinen Status in den Augen der Mercier sicherlich erhöht und es ihm ermöglicht, König zu werden. Möglicherweise zog er sich aus dem Krieg gegen Northumbria schon vor der Schlacht von Heavenfield zurück, um seine Macht in Mercia zu stärken. Penda nahm Eadfrith als Geisel mit sich, einen der Söhne von Edwin, möglicherweise mit der Absicht, ihn später zum Marionettenkönig im Norden zu machen. Doch nur wenige Jahre später ließ er ihn ermorden, was nur eines der vielen Beispiele dafür ist, dass Penda den christlichen Glauben ablehnte. Er war ein bestätigter und stark gläubiger Anhänger von Wotan. Es wurde vermutet, dass die Tötung von Eadfrith auf Druck von Oswald geschah, da Eadfrith einen Anspruch auf den Thron von Northumbria hatte, N. J. Higham, The Convert Kings was gleichzeitig bedeuten würde, dass Penda die Oberherrschaft von Oswald anerkannt hätte, der laut Quellen genauso mächtig war wie Edwin vor ihm. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Andererseits tötete Penda Eadfrith möglicherweise aus persönlichen Gründen, da Eadfrith vielleicht Rache für den Tod seines Vaters und seiner Brüder suchen, oder aber seinen eigenen Anspruch auf den Thron von Mercia erheben könnte, durch seine Abstammung von Ceorl. C. Stancliffe, Oswald: Northumbrian King to European Saint Der Ablauf der Ereignisse während Pendas Herrschaft ist nicht vollkommen klar, besonders in der Zeit zwischen 633 und 642. Während diesem Jahrzehnt versuchte Penda East Anglia zu unterwerfen, dessen König Raedwald Bretwalda gewesen war. Penda tötete Sigebert und Egric von East Anglia in der Schlacht. Beda, HE, III/28 Vermutlich kam er zu einer Übereinkunft mit Sigebert dem Kleinen von Essex, der weiterhin herrschte, aber als Vasall. Es ist auch möglich, dass sich in dieser Zeit Feindseligkeiten zwischen Penda und seinem Bruder Eowa entwickelten. Spätere Berichte lassen vermuten, dass Mercia zwischen ihnen aufgeteilt war, in die Bereiche nördlich und südlich des Flusses Trent. Es ist möglich, dass Eowa sich selbst zum König der nördlichen Mercier machte, während Penda weiterhin seine Macht im Süden und Osten festigte. Nicholas Brooks vermutete, dass Penda irgendwann nach der Schlacht von Heavenfield seine Macht verlor, und Eowa möglicherweise eine Zeit lang als Marionettenkönig von Oswald Mercia beherrschte. Dazu zitierte er Bedas Bemerkung, dass Pendas Glück während seiner Herrschaft wechselhaft war. Schlacht von Maserfield Er stärkte weiterhin sein Bündnis mit Wales unter Cynddylan von Powys, so dass er am 5. August 642 Beda, HE, III/9 eine große Streitmacht gegen Oswald von Northumbria führen konnte, in die Schlacht von Maserfield, wobei die traditionelle Deutung des Schlachtfeldes, das vermutlich beim heutigen Oswestry lag, vermuten lässt, dass Oswald der Angreifer war. Sowohl Oswald als auch Eowa wurden getötet. ASC, Jahr 642 D. P. Kirby vermutet, dass Eowa möglicherweise nicht auf der Seite von Penda, sonder für Oswald kämpfte und dass sein Tod eigentlich der Beginn von Pendas tatsächlicher Herrschaft über Mercia war, bedenkt man, dass Beda ihm nur eine Herrschaft von 22, nicht 30 Jahren zuschreibt. Reginald of Durham berichtet in seinem Life of Saint Oswald aus dem 12. Jh., dass Penda vor der Schlacht nach Wales floh, weshalb sich Oswald sicher fühlte und seine Armee fort schickte. Diese Erklärung der Ereignisse wurde als "plausibel" angesehen, wird aber in keiner anderen Quelle gefunden, weshalb es sich wahrscheinlich um eine Erfindung handelt. Tudor, "Reginald's Life of St Oswald" in Oswald: Northumbrian King to European Saint (C. Stancliffe und E. Cambridge) Laut Beda ließ Penda Oswalds Körper zerlegen und seine Körperteile auf Stangen platzieren, Beda, HE, III/12 was möglicherweise ein heidnisches Ritual war. Penda nutzte seinen Vorteil nicht sofort, um Northumbria zu unterdrücken, möglicherweise hatte er von der früheren Katastrophe gelernt, die zu Cadwallons Tod geführt hatte, doch er entwickelte eine starke Grenze zwischen Mercia und Northumbria. Es dauerte ein Jahr, bevor Oswiu von Northumbria in der Lage war, den Körper von Oswald vom Schlachtfeld zu bergen. Diese Schlacht machte Penda "zweifellos zum mächtigsten mercischen Herscher, der sich bisher in den Midlands erhoben hatte". Das Ansehen und der Status, den er durch seinen Sieg über Oswald erlangt hatte, müssen enorm gewesen sein. Northumbria wurde stark geschwächt und brach wieder in die früheren Reiche Deira und Bernicia auf. Somit erlangte Mercia eine stark erhöhte Position gegenüber den es umgebenden Reichen. Stenton schrieb, dass die Schlacht Penda zum "beeindruckendsten König in England" machte und glaubt, dass er, obwohl "es keinen Hinweis gibt, das er jemals der Lord aller anderen Könige im südlichen England wurde, oder versuchte es zu werden ... keiner ihm in seinem Ruf gleich gekommen sein kann". Zwischen Maserfield und Winwaed Es scheint, dass Penda einige Jahre später erneut eine Armee nach Norden führte, in einem Versuch, Northumbria zu erobern, doch es gelang ihm nicht, die königliche Stadt Bamburgh zu erobern, so dass er versuchte, sie niederzubrennen. Durch die Gebete von Bischof Aedan von Lindisfarne drehte sich der Wind - wie Beda berichtet - und bedrohte die Mercier, so dass sie vom Schlachtfeld flohen. Beda, HE, III/16 Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass das allein Penda Sorgen bereitet hätte, doch er erkannte vermutlich, dass Bamburgh zu gut verteidigt war, und zog sich zurück. Penda wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Wessex zu. Er hatte ein unruhiges Bündnis mit Cynegils aufrecht erhalten, der mit der Tochter von Oswald von Northumbria verheiratet war, was Penda vermutlich störte. Penda versuchte, ein stärkeres Bündnis aufzubauen, indem er die Ehe seiner Schwester mit Cynegils' Sohn Cenwalh erlaubte. Doch 645 verstieß Cenwalh seine Frau, was dazu führte, dass Penda Rache nahm. Beda, HE, III/8 Er vertrieb Cenwalh aus Wessex ins Exil, ASC, Jahr 645 genau wie Anna von East Anglia. Die Berichte sagen nicht aus, ob Penda sich selbst zum König von Wessex machte, und Cenwalh scheint drei Jahre später ohne Widerstand in sein Reich zurückgekehrt zu sein. Es ist aber wahrscheinlich, dass Penda in diesen drei Jahren Kontrolle über Wessex ausübte. D. P. Kirby glaubt sogar, dass Cenwalh erst nach Pendas Tod nach Wessex zurückkehren konnte. Penda erteilte schließlich auch Anna von East Anglia eine Lektion, möglicherweise weil dieser Cenwalh Zuflucht gewährt hatte. Er vertrieb Anna gegen 650 aus einem Reich. Obwohl Anna East Anglia zurück erhielt, tötete Penda ihn schließlich 653 in der Schlacht. Es scheint, dass Penda danach Aethelhere zum neuen König von East Anglia machte, da dieser später einer der Verbündeten in der Schlacht von Winwaed war. Jetzt war Penda überzeugt, dass er ausreichend Autorität erlangt hatte, um seinen Sohn Peada zum König der Mittelangeln zu machen. Er versuchte auch weitere Bündnisse durch Ehen zu erreichen. Seine Tochter Cyneburg heiratete Ealhfrith von Deira und sein Sohn Peada Oswius Tochter Alhflaed, Beda, HE, III/21 Wilburg den Ealdorman Frithuwold, der später König von Surrey wurde. Außerdem gründete er das Unterkönigreich der Magonsete in Shropshire, dessen König Merewalh ein weiterer Sohn von Penda gewesen sein könnte. Es ist auch möglich, dass Penda das Königreich Hwicce um Worcester und Gloucester gründete. Mit diesen Vasallenkönigreichen hatte Penda festen Halt über die Gebiete südlich des Humber und schloss auch ein Bündnis mit Deira. Wenn er Northumbria erobern könnte, wäre er König von ganz England. Es war möglicherweise dieser Ehrgeiz, mehr aus Freude an Krieg und Eroberung, als daran, systematisch ein Imperium zu errichten, das dazu führte, dass Penda in den 650er Jahren systematisch den Norden verwüstete. Jedes mal bot Oswiu von Northumbria Verhandlungen an, inklusive großer Reichtümer, doch Penda weigerte sich, zuzustimmen. Beda, HE, III/24 Er nahm Oswius Sohn Ecgfrith als Geisel und vermutlich war es das, mehr als Pendas endloses Gemetzel, das Oswiu schließlich zum Gegenangriff brachte. Schlacht von Winwaed Der Grund für diesen Krieg ist nicht klar. Es gibt eine Passage in Bedas Historia ecclesiastica, die vermuten lässt, dass Aethelhere von East Anglia der Grund dafür war. Es wurde allerdings argumentiert, dass dieser Teil des Manuskripts in Eile und nachlässig geschrieben wurde und eigentlich bedeuten soll, dass Penda verantwortlich für den Krieg war. J. O. Prestwich, "King Aethelhere and the battle of the Winwaed" in The English Historical Review No 326 Historiker gehen davon aus, dass Penda Oswiu davon abhalten wollte, Northumbria wieder zu vereinigen und die Macht wieder herzustellen, die es unter Edwin und Oswald gehalten hatte. Beda berichtet, dass Pendas Armee dreißig "dukes" oder Ealdormen enthielt, und obwohl dies eine Übertreibung gewesen zu sein scheint, übertraf die Stärke seiner Armee die von Oswiu wahrscheinlich sehr. Penda wurde unterstützt von den Herrschern von East Anglia, den Mittelangeln, Powys und Gwynedd, möglicherweise verstärkt von irischen Söldnern und Oswius Neffe Aethelwald. Durch das schiere Gewicht von Pendas Männern hätte er gewinnen sollen, doch es war vermutlich gerade die Größe der Armee, die es schwer machte, sie zu kontrollieren. Anscheinend wurden vor der Schlacht Verhandlungen aufgenommen und es scheint, das Pendas Armee zunächst nach Süden abzog, möglicherweise um heimzukehren. Oswiu war südlich gegen Leeds vorgestoßen, und die beiden Armeen trafen sich am Ufer des Flusses Winwaed - möglicherweise der Fluss Went, gleich südöstlich von Leeds. Es war der 15. November 655, ein Sonntag. Den ganzen Tag hatte es starke Regenfälle gegeben und der Fluss war stark angeschwollen. Anscheinend verwandelte sich das Schlachtfeld in ein Meer aus Matsch, was gegen Pendas große Armee arbeitete. Durch überlegene Taktiken gelang es Oswiu, durch die Reihen der Mercischen Streitkräfte zu mähen und Penda wurde gemeinsam mit vielen seiner Vasallen getötet. ASC, Jahr 655 Pendas Kopf soll abgeschlagen worden sein, was eine Verbindung zu Pendas Behandlung von Oswalds Körper nach der Schlacht von Maserfield schafft. Laut Henry of Huntingdon erlitt er das gleiche Schicksal, das er anderen verursacht hatte. Henry of Huntingdon, Historia Anglorum Es kann sein, dass Pendas Armee von Oswiu an einem Punkt strategischer Verwundbarkeit angegriffen wurde, was erklären würde, warum Oswiu trotz Pendas angeblicher Überlegenheit so einfach gewinnen konnte. A. Breeze, "The Battle of the Uinued and the River Went, Yorkshire" in Northern History, Vol 41 Weiterhin sollen laut Beda einige Vasallen von Penda nicht gewillt gewesen sein, zu kämpfen, was verständlich wäre, wenn Penda und seine Armee sich auf dem Weg nach Hause befand. Folgen Penda lebte und starb als Heide, tolerierte aber in seinen späteren Jahren das Christentum in seinem Reich. Er war der letzte große heidnische Kriegerkönig unter den Angelsachsen. Alle seiner Kinder, die bekannt sind, wurden Christen, inklusive seinem Nachfolger Peada. Seine Töchter Cyneburg und Cyneswith wurden später als Heilige verehrt. Beda, von dem man das meiste über Penda erfahren kann, sah ihn als Bösewicht und Mörder an. Es gibt kaum Zweifel, dass Penda keine Zeit hatte für christliche Tugenden, doch das bedeutet nicht, das es nur ein einseitiges Bild von ihm gibt. Man sollte ihn als einen König ansehen, der beinahe eigenhändig eine einzigartige Nation beinahe aus dem Nichts erschaffen konnte, und gegen Ende seiner Herrschaft eine Armee aus dreißig Legionen kommandierte. Er hatte eine sagenhafte Gabe als Kommandant und Krieger. Sein Tod warf Mercia für einige Jahre ins Chaos, bis sein Sohn Wulfhere als neue Macht im Land den Thron bestieg. Es wurde behauptet, dass die Feindseligkeit von Beda Pendas Bedeutung als Herrscher, der ein Imperium regierte, das anderen bekannten "Oberkönigen" des 7. Jh. ähnelte, schmälerte. Die Beziehung zwischen Penda und seinen Vasallenherrschern basierte vermutlich sowohl auf persönlichen als auch politischen Verbindungen und musste sicherlich oftmals durch dynastische Ehen erzwungen werden. Weiterhin glauben Historiker, dass sein Hof weltoffen, multi-ethnisch, vielsprachig und tolerant war. Obwohl Penda selbst ein Heide war, gibt es Hinweise, dass sein Hof nennenswerte christliche und britonische Elemente enthielt. Vermutlich war er eng verbunden mit vielen Britonen und sprach selbst mehrere Sprachen. Damian Tyler, "An Early Mercian Hegemony: Penda and Overkingship in the Seventh Century" in Midland History, Vol. 30 Stammbaum # Cynewald ## ♔ Creoda (c585-593) ### ♔ Pybba (c593-606) #### ♔ Penda (626-655) ⚭ | Heledd ferch Cyndrwyn; ⚭ || Cynewise von Wessex ##### | Merewalh von Magonsete ##### || ♔ Peada (Mittelangeln 653-656, Süd-Mercia 655-656) ⚭ Alhflaed von Bernicia ##### || ♔ Wulfhere (658-675) ⚭ Eormenhild ##### || ♔ Aethelred (675-704) ⚭ Osthryth von Bernicia ##### || Cyneburg ⚭ Ealhfrith von Deira ##### || Cyneswith ⚭ Offa von Essex ##### || Wilburga ⚭ Frithuwold von Surrey #### NN, Tochter ⚭ ♔ Cenwalh von Wessex Beda, HE, III/7 #### NN, Tochter ⚭ ♔ Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd Jane Williams, A History of Wales: Derived from Authentic Sources #### ♔ Eowa (635-642) #### Cenwalh ### ♔ Cueldgils von Lindsey (fl. 600) #### ♔ Caedbaed von Lindsey (fl. c625) ## NN, Sohn ### ♔ Ceorl (c606-626) #### Cwenburg ⚭ Edwin von Northumbria (616-633) ##### Eadfrith (+633) Kategorie:Iclingas Kategorie:König von Mercia